Saved By My Enemy
by MrsZel
Summary: I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kinda did. We couldn't look away from each other. I knew it was dangerous. I knew it was wrong. But I didn't care. And neither did she.


I didn't mean for it to happen. It just kinda did. Our eyes met and we couldn't look away. I knew it was dangerous. I knew it was wrong. But I didn't care. And neither did she.

"People are stupid!" Yuri shouted at the top of her lungs, throwing a small dagger across the empty football field. It sank into the half-frozen ground with a dull thump. Angrily, she whipped around, throwing another dagger in the opposite direction. This one bounced off the metal bleachers, clanging noisily. Growling to herself, Yuri stalked over to where she had heard the knife land and yanked it out of the ground viciously. She then went to the other dagger and grabbed it. Tucking the knives back into her belt, Yuri felt a cool wind stirring the grass and stopped walking, sighing angrily. It wasn't Fujimaki's fault, he didn't mean to push Yuri out the window. But after everything that had happened that week, Yuri didn't care. She was done with everything and everyone. That's why she had escaped to the field, her quiet place. Not even Yuzuru would follow her here. Groaning in despair, Yuri sat down in the middle of the grass. "Why is everything going wrong today?" she screamed at the sky, pummeling the ground with her fists. Panting with effort, Yuri lay back, glaring at the sky. She laid there for a while, thinking and glaring for a few minutes before she realized she was being watched. Startled, she sat up and scanned the area. Sitting on the bleachers, her white hair shining in the sun, sat Kanade. That little bitch has been spying on me! Yuri thought angrily, glaring harder at Kanade. Kanade glanced at Yuri, stood up, smirked, and walked off the bleachers, slowly advancing towards Yuri. Yuri scrambled to her feet and pulled out her pistol, taking aim. "One step closer and this bullet is going through your head." Yuri snarled, finger trembling on the trigger. The gun was cocked and ready, as it always was, and Yuri could feel her finger squeezing the trigger tighter. Red-hot fury coursed through Yuri's veins and she could feel the recoil of the gun as she took the shot. Miraculously, Kanade dodged the shot, and threw Yuri to the ground. Even though Yuri knew that Kanade didn't speak much, she spat in Kanade's face and writhed under her hold.

"Let go of me, you bitch!" Yuri shrieked, struggling harder.

"Sit still." Kanade grunted with the effort of holding Yuri down. "I don't want to hurt you." By this point, Kanade was straddling Yuri and the pair were staring straight into each other's eyes. Yuri felt a pang of longing go through her body. It caught her off guard and she stopped fighting, taking Kanade by surprise. Without the force of Yuri's struggling, Kanade's hold slipped and she toppled onto Yuri, panting with effort. The two stared at each other for a few seconds. Yuri was suddenly overwhelmed with the urge to kiss Kanade. Somewhere in the back of her mind, she knew it was wrong but the desire to taste Kanade's temptingly pink lips overrode that warning. Kanade's yellow-gold eyes smoldered with the same desire and she leaned in closer to Yuri, their lips inches away from each other. With a small moan, Yuri thrust her head up, meeting Kanade's lips with a ferocity that rivaled Yuri's hate for the pale student council president. With a gasp, Kanade pulled away, her golden eyes sparkling. Overcome with anger and unease, Yuri resumed her struggling, fighting even harder to get away from Kanade. Still dizzy from the kiss, Kanade let Yuri push her off and escape, tears streaming down her face. As evening fell, Kanade continued to kneel on the football field, staring at the spot where Yuri had been laying, touching her lips softly. Meanwhile, Yuri sat alone in a corner and attempted to figure out what had happened. Confused and angered, Yuri took out one of her knives and pressed the tip of it to her skin. Closing her eyes, she felt the blade bite her skin. The pain lasted for a few seconds before the clarity came. What had happened on the field was nothing but a spell, cast by Kanade to confuse Yuri and to trick her into thinking that Kanade was good. With her mind clear, Yuri wiped the blood of her knife and put it back in her belt. Carefully, she cleaned the blood off of her arm and rolled her sleeve down, grateful for once that the school uniforms had long sleeves. Yuri stood up, feeling a bit woozy from the minor blood loss. Taking a deep breath, Yuri steadied herself before walking away from the field and walking away without a backward glance. That would be the last time Yuri would let Kanade get to her like that. But, somewhere, in the back of Yuri's mind, a small whisper began to grow and take hold. This would not be the first time, and it would not be the last, that Yuri and Kanade would meet under those circumstances. And next time they did meet, things were going to be worse. Much worse.

That night, Yuri dreamed. But it was more of a nightmare than a dream. She was reliving the murder of her brothers and sisters. It was like always, watching them all fall one by one, blood pooling around their bodies followed by maniacal laughter. Then, the dream changed. Yuri was now watching it all happen from a different angle, an outside angle. She saw herself, screaming and crying in a corner as her family was murdered. She saw her little brother, lying inches from her, eyes blank and staring. Suddenly, there was a flash of blinding light and she saw Kanade, standing protectively in front of Yuri, arms spread wide, face aglow with fury. Her lips moved, but Yuri didn't hear the words she said. The killer laughed and aimed at Kanade. Yuri felt her stomach drop and tried to rush forward to protect Kanade, but found her feet were stuck in place, rendering her immobile. Screaming, Yuri struggled in vain to save Kanade, straining with all her might against the invisible hold on her feet. She screamed once more before the dream went black and Yuri was snapped back into conscious by someone shaking her gently.

"Yuri. Yuri, wake up. Yuri, it's just a dream. You're ok, you're safe. It's ok." Groggily, Yuri opened her eyes to see Hinata sitting next to her, his lavender eyes filled with concern. Gasping for breath, Yuri allowed herself to be pulled into Hinata's warm embrace, sobbing on his shoulder. "Shhh. It's ok Yuri, I promise it is. It was just a dream, it was just a dream." Hinata soothed Yuri, stroking her hair gently. "I promise it's ok." Gently, he pulled her back, wiping the tears from her cheeks. "It's alright. You're safe. Don't cry." Yuri sucked in a deep breath, breathing in the familiar scent of Hinata and her room. Hinata ran his hands down her arms gently, chasing away the remains of her nightmare. His fingers ran over the cut on her arm, and he stopped. Yuri blushed and looked down, but Hinata pulled her head up and stared at her. Unable to provide Hinata with an explanation, Yuri leaned in, touching Hinata's forehead with her own. They stayed like that for a few minutes, Yuri trying to think of something to say to explain the newly formed scar on her wrist, but nothing came to mind. Finally, Hinata pulled away and looked at her understandingly before kissing her forehead. "It's alright Yuri. Go back to sleep." Sighing, Yuri laid back down.

"Hinata..." she began as he stood up. Hinata looked down at Yuri, smiling gently.

"Yes?"

"Will...will you stay with me until I fall asleep? I don't want to...to be alone."

Smiling more broadly now, Hinata sat back down on Yuri's bed. "You're never alone Yuri." he murmured, leaning down and kissing her forehead again. "You never will be again." Feeling safer now that Hinata was by her side, Yuri quickly fell into a deep, dreamless sleep.

The next morning, Yuri woke to the sound of discordant arguing coming from the room next to hers. Yuri stretched, hearing her back pop with satisfaction. Then, groaning with sleepiness, she padded out of her room and into the hallway, where the sounds of yelling grew louder. Sighing, Yuri walked over to the door and flung it open. Not surprisingly, she found Yuzuru and Fujimaki in each other's faces, screaming.

"You hotheaded son of a bitch! Because you can't control your damn temper, Yuri's gone, probably taken by Angel!" Yuzuru yelled, taking a swing at Fujimaki, who jumped out of the way just in time.

"Oh yeah? If you're so worried then go after her yourself you dumbass crybaby! Or are you too afraid of the big bad Angel?" Fujimaki spat back, pulling his katana out of the scabbard. Yuzuru snarled and jumped forward, landing squarely on Fujimaki's torso, pinning him down to the floor. They rolled on the floor, wrestling and yelling insults. Sighing again, Yuri walked over to the two wrestlers and pulled Yuzuru off of Fujimaki.

"You are both retards!" she shouted. "Now will you two shut up and stop disturbing everyone else's sleep?" Startled by her seemingly sudden appearance both boys stopped moving and stared at her in disbelief.

"Yuri." Fujimaki said, stepping back out of her arm's reach.

"You're ok." Yuzuru said happily, embracing Yuri. Yuri wriggled away from Yuzuru, blushing slightly.

"Of course I'm ok you idiot." she snapped, trying to hide her blush. Fujimaki put his katana away, clearing his throat.

"I knew you'd be alright. Of course I did." he said gruffly, not meeting Yuzuru's furious gaze.

"Oh that is bullshit Fujimaki! You were the one who was freaking out originally!" Yuzuru shouted, his eyes blazing. Yuri sighed and shook her head. There was no reasoning with those two ever. The two boys began shouting insults at each other again, so Yuri gave up trying to reason with them. Instead, she pulled out her gun a fired a shot into the ceiling. Fujimaki and Yuzuru both jumped at the sound and stopped arguing.

"That is enough!" Yuri commanded, lowering the gun to eye level. "Now if you two don't shut up, I'm putting three bullets through each of your thick skulls, got it?" Suddenly, Yuri dropped the gun as though it was made of lead. "Now, if you'll excuse me I'm going to go try and recover the last five minutes of sleep that has been interrupted. If I hear either of you fighting with each other, you will both have three slugs in your brain, understand?" Yuri walked out of the room and back into her room, flopping down on her bed tiredly. It was hard to be the leader of a band of misfits who couldn't even get along for one night without her there to babysit. Frustrated again by everything that seemed to be going wrong, Yuri punched her bed angrily with her fists. Hinata appeared suddenly, leaning against the door frame, smiling in amusement at his friend.

"Well, I see your mood from last night decided to stick around." he said dryly, shifting his weight from one foot to the other. Yuri leaned on her elbows, trying and failing to glare at her closest friend. Hinata came to sit next to her. "Awh come on Yuri. Lighten up a bit. I know those two can be blockheads some times, but they care about you. That's why they were both so upset." He put a gentle hand on her arm. "Try to cut them some slack, ok?" Yuri sighed heavily then nodded.

"Alright. I know you're right but gah! They just are so annoying and infuriating most of the time." Yuri made a frustrated gesture with her hands, to which Hinata laughed softly.

"I know. But like I said, they care about you and I think that they both want to prove that to you."

"But do they have to be at each other's throats to prove it?" Yuri complained, leaning back and staring sulkily at her ceiling. Hinata laughed again.

"Because they both want to be the man and you know better than I do that two testosterone filled guys in the same room is the biggest recipe for disaster."

"Then remind me why I keep them in the same room?" Yuri groaned, rubbing her forehead.

"Because it provides us with entertainment and let's face it, without them life would be so boring." Hinata replied, standing up. "Look, I think we should call a meeting and talk." Yuri sat up, looking at her friend's back.

"Oh? What about?"

"I have some new intelligence on Angel. And it's too important to wait much longer."


End file.
